To The Movies with Choco
To The Movies with Choco is an episode from Season 2. It first aired on January 26, 2001, attracting 473 thousand viewers. Synopsis After hearing about a new SuperSound Cinema opening near Blast's street, Choco, Blast and TCD plan to go there and watch every film on the opening day. However, what they don't know is that Professor Lettuce plans to blow it up and set it on fire, thus killing everyone! Can the three find out and save the day in time? Transcript (Theme song) (Titlecard) (The episode begins inside Choco's house, as we see Choco walk down the stairs, brings out milk and cereal and makes himself breakfast. He gets a spoon, sits at a table and opens the newspaper) Choco: 'Ahhh, nothing better in the morning than a read of the comics and cereal. ''(eats some cereal and flips page) Hang on, what's this? (eats some cereal) ''A NEW SUPERSOUND CINEMA OPENING IN STRANGE CITY?! ''(This makes Choco spit out a large amount of cereal, soaking Bean.) 'Bean: '''Ugh. ''(Choco eats some cereal, takes the newspaper, puts it in his backpack, puts it on, and runs out the door. Scene cuts to Choco running down the street.) '''Choco: ''(breaths loudly) BLAST! ''(breaths loudly) ''TCD! ''(breaths loudly) ''NEW SUPERSOUN- ''(Choco falls down a manhole and lands in a sewer after around 10 seconds.) Choco: 'I hate myself. ''(gets garbage dumped on himself) ''Ugh. ''("Meanwhile" is shown on the screen. Then cuts to Blast on his PlayStation 2) 'Blast: '''Man, shooting the undead in a post-apocalyptic war universe is the BEST! '''Game Voice: '''TOP SCORE! '''Blast: '''AW YEAH! ''(Blast is entering his name on the leaderboard when a message saying "New Message from ChocoBoy23") 'Blast: '''Huh. Voicemail from Choco. Wonder what's goin' on? ''(presses a button and his messages comes up, then clicks on Choco's voicemail) 'Choco (voice): '''Blast, there's a new SuperSound Cinema opening right here in Strange City! My plan is to check out every film on the opening day. Meet me after school at Dave's Store for the whole plan. '''Blast: '''I knew this day would come. MUM, I'M GOING TO DAVE'S STORE AFTER SCHOOL! '''Mother ''(voice): 'Alright, do you need any money? '''Blast: '''No, I'm just meeting up with Choco. '''Mother ''(voice): 'OK, sweetie! ''("Meanwhile the Meanwhile" is shown on the screen. TCD is in his bedroom, playing Tetris on himself) 'TCD: '''Red block, blue block, yellow block... ''("New Message" starts flashing on his screen. "ChocosComputer23" then flashes) 'TCD: '''Play message. '''Choco ''(voice): TCD, there's a new SuperSound Cinema opening right here in Strange City! My plan is to check out every film on the opening day. Meet me after school at Dave's Store for the whole plan. '''TCD: '''All right! TBA Voice cast *Emma Tate as Choco/Kid #2/Kid #3/Baby Movie Kid *Aidan Cook as Blast/Cinema Worker #3/Kid #1/Action Movie Narrator *Teresa Gallagher as Stem/Blast's Mother/Weird Guy/Baby Movie Narrator *BaconMahBoi as Mr. Lettuce/Explosion Movie Narrator/Ruler Commercial Narrator/Armed Senior Citizens/SHOUT PERSON/Kid #4 *Lizzie Waterworth as YLW *Mike Nawrocki as TCD/Bean/Robot Trivia *Things saw on the newspaper other than the SuperSound advertisement: *A meteor flying, titled "Meteor headed for Strange City". *A picture of TCD. *Lines (to represent words). *A real-life picture of a PS1 reading "NEW GAMES CONSOLE OFFER! BUY 1 GET 1 DOUBLE PRICE!" *The whistling sound when Choco is fallen was recorded by Mr Pookie himself. *As of this episode, Bean is voiced by Mike Nawrocki (in replacement to Candi Milo as his season 1 voice), best known for his voice of Larry the Cucumber on the children's TV show, VeggieTales. Errors *When Choco gets garbage dumped on himself in the sewer scene, the garbage briefly turns red for a split second before changing back to green. *Blast said that he recieved a voicemail from Choco, despite the fact that it only said "New Message".